


Gabi/falco??? idk what name to put

by ErEnJaEgEr101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErEnJaEgEr101/pseuds/ErEnJaEgEr101
Summary: Both Gabi and Falco are on a ship to stop the rumbling. Falco had been sleeping for a while before waking up and having a little conversation with Gabi.-Some what manga spoilers--Also I just want to say this is my first fanfiction so dont blame me if its bad-
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Gabi/falco??? idk what name to put

Falco Grice always had a crush on Gabi Braun, a contestant for the next heir to the armored titan but also his friend for many years, he thought she had no interest in him apart from beating him for the spot but all so being a friend to him. After his confession to her, they seemed a lot closer lately. Whether it be that they were each other’s only friends left, or Gabi had developed feelings for him.  
Braun was sitting on a bed with Falco’s unconscious head upon her lap. There were no pillows, so Gabi had taken it upon herself to be his pillow only for a little longer, well until he woke up. The more she kept looking at Falco she began to blush and think back to when Falco confessed his love.  
Gabi would occasionally stroke his short blond her. She was almost certain she industrialized the feeling of love for Falco. All the pieces were coming together: flustered, the gain of happiness again, the feeling of comfort, the urge to protect him at any cost and most importantly his cute little face. She did have a crush on Falco.  
Sometimes Gabi’s cheeks would begin to heat up and turn red or have butterflies in her stomach every time she would think about Falco but right now, she was just flustered. Was it because Gabi needed Falco by her side. A sudden feel of the weight on her lap seemed to disappear, knocking Gabi out of her thoughts.  
“Falco” Gabi shrieked as Falco sat facing her. Gabi leaned forward embracing him into a hug. Falco blushed red while hugging her back. “What happened? Gabi” He said, “You transformed into a titan, you tried to help out with defending the ship, but you went on a rampage, so Commander…. I mean General Magath saved you. It’s okay now because your safe” she added.  
The hug had ended, and a small silence had filled the room. “So, where are we?” Falco spoke up. “We boarded the ship already…. General Magath had died to make sure one of Marley’s boats wouldn’t catch up and take us down” She frowned. Falco pulled her into another hug, “it’ll be alright” he replied.  
Another silence crept in but it was comforting to both children. Warmth of each other’s arms made them happy. “Falco” she swiftly said. “Yes” Grice replied, “will you promise that you will be by my side and protect me” she asked. “Gabi I will always be by your side to protect you” he said peeling away to grab her hand in a gentle but tight lock. A smile appeared on Gabi’s face just by looking a Falco’s precious smile.  
Placing a hand on Falco’s cheek, Gabi lightly kissed his other cheek before getting up. “I’ll get you some food you must be starving” she said before walking out through the door. Both Gabi and Falco were red as a tomato and their hearts were racing. Falco put a hand on his cheek as he quietly praised himself.


End file.
